1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for forming an expansion joint in a floor covered with ceramic tiles, in which the device includes a first plastic floor angle section or bracket to be secured onto the floor and formed by a fastening leg and a terminating leg, and a second plastic wall section connected with the terminating leg of the first plastic floor angle section by way of an upper and a lower elastic soft plastic bridge.
2. The Prior Art
For forming an expansion joint between two floor sections which are preferably covered with ceramic tiles, a device is known from German design patent No. DE-GM 85 02 738, which is formed by two angle sections made of plastic material. On their terminating legs, which are arranged parallel with one another with a spacing therebetween, the angle sections are connected both at the top and at the bottom by elastic soft plastic bridges, forming a hollow space. The respective fastening legs, which can be accommodated in an adhesive layer beneath the ceramic tiles, have a rectangular cross-section and a thickness of less than 1.5 mm.
Furthermore, a box-shaped plastic section for forming stress-relieving joints in floors and walls is known from German Patent No. DE-OS 37 01 220, in connection with which the section has recoiling side walls made of hard plastic material. These side walls are fitted with outer interlocking elements and are connected by elastic soft plastic bridges. In this regard, an upper plastic bridge covers the face sides of the side walls, which would otherwise be visible from the outside.